The White Capes
The White Capes is a merchant group that appears in A Destiny Found by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. They make items such as pottery, weapons, tapestries, and other goods. One of such creations is the glass creations blown by the leader, Frigga. Frigga is an IceWing and the current leader and founder of the White Capes, named after the garments they wear as a warning to other passing dragons of any tribe that they are not to be attacked (because they have things to sell). Most dragons feel positively about them, mainly because they have no allegiance to any tribe and their products are of good quality (particularly their weapons). However, with the recent events that have taken place, tribes that allied with Burn view them as enemies (save for the SkyWings now, most likely since Ruby has probably taken the throne). History Frigga was a lone merchant/crafter until she met Whitecap. She decided to form the White Capes after taking the young SeaWing on as her apprentice. Since then, she has taken more members including, but not limited to, Willow, Glow, Corona, Evenstar, Kite (Congela), and Condor (Congela). List of Known Capes and Allies * Frigga - A former IceWing soldier, leader, and founder of the White Capes. She teaches and raises the apprentices under her care. * Horizon (associated) - A soldier in Blaze's army and Frigga's mate. He is Glass (Congela)'s father and died in Scarlet's arena during Frigga's stay, and revealed that Glass went missing two months prior. * Condor - A former Talon of Peace, he was abused by Kite's mother, Cinnabar, and searched for Kite when he ran away. Finally, the SkyWing had enough and left his mate. He befriended Avalanche, a Talon of Peace, and joined their group. He and Avalanche found the White Capes, which led to him finding his son, Kite, and putting an end to Cinnabar. He left the Talons of Peace and has joined the White Capes in order to be with his son. He now resides in Whitecap's forge with his son. * One-Eye/Flint (associated) - The General of Scarlet's Army and Condor and Charcoal's father. He helped the White Capes throughout their adventure using his position and frequently risked it to protect and/or save them from Scarlet, even being thrown in prison to defend them. * Combustion (associated) - A SkyWing soldier who's mates with Kite's aunt, Charcoal. When Frigga, Glow, Corona, Evenstar, and Kite all went to the Sky Kingdom, they met a band of soldiers on their way there. Combustion was one of those soldiers and he, along with the other soldiers, frequently helped the White Capes on their journey in the Sky Kingdom. * Charcoal (associated) - A SkyWing soldier and Kite's aunt. Charcoal was badly injured when the White Capes first met her, but after they helped her, the band of soldiers continued assisting the White Capes on their mission. * Ore (associated) - A SkyWing soldier who's friends with Charcoal and Combustion. She was one of the band of soldiers the White Capes first met in the Sky Kingdom, and have since then helped them on their mission. She was the one who cradled and protected Glow after the young SkyWing was sexually assaulted by another soldier during Kite's rescue. * Flashover (associated) - A SkyWing soldier and Ore's brother. Flashover was the one who begged the White Capes to help Charcoal when they first met. Since then, he along with the others in the group continued to assist the White Capes throughout their ordeal in the Sky Kingdom. * Prince Vermilion (associated) - A SkyWing prince. He helped Glow and the White Capes during their adventure in the kingdom, despite possible consequences being delivered by his mother, Queen Scarlet. * Princess Ruby (associated) - The SkyWing princess and heir to the throne. Glow and Ruby bonded after a conversation one night, and after learning that Glow is Scarlet's daughter, now she has a blood relation to Ruby. * The Mountain Clan (associated) - A clan of SkyWing travelers with ancient blood ties to the original SkyWing and RainWing royal bloodline. They supplied the White Capes with crucial information for the future of their quest and assisted them during their stay in the kingdom. * Prince Whitecap - A former SeaWing prince and lover to her son, Glass. He was her first apprentice and has his own forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. * Glass (associated) - An Ice/SandWing hybrid soldier in Blaze's army, and Frigga's son. Not much is known about him, only that his father is Horizon, the SandWing that died in Scarlet's arena during the White Capes' stay in the kingdom, Frigga is his mother, and he and Whitecap were lovers. He went missing two months before they went to the Sky Kingdom and it's unknown as to whether or not he's still alive. * Willow - A MudWing bought by Frigga as an egg in exchange for weapons in the Mud Kingdom. She was her second apprentice and currently lives with Whitecap in his forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. * Glow - The SkyWing of destiny from the Dragonet Prophecy and the only possible heir to the SkyWing throne after Ruby. She's Frigga's third apprentice, rescued as an egg from Burn by Frigga, and currently resides with the rest of the group in Whitecap's forge. * Peril (honourary) - Queen Scarlet's arena champion who was befriended by Glow and quickly accepted in their group. After their trip to assist the dragonets of destiny, they offered Peril a position as a White Cape which she declined. However, she was still made an honourary member if she ever decided to become a full-time member. * Corona - A SandWing thief formerly residing in the Scorpion Den. Corona was taken in by Frigga when she was offered the chance for a better life by the IceWing. She took her offer and went with her and quickly became best friends with Glow. She's currently in Whitecap's forge being tended to by Willow. * Evenstar - A NightWing Frigga rescued as an egg. When Frigga was in the Mud Kingdom, a NightWing mother gave her the egg before she collapsed dead at her feet. He was hatched by Frigga and raised by Glow and Willow, and now resides in Whitecap's forge. * Kite - An abused SkyWing dragonet that was rescued in a storm in the mountains by Glow and Evenstar. When the little SkyWing decided to live with Frigga, he quickly became best friends with Evenstar. He now resides in Whitecap's forge along with his father, Condor. Category:Groups Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)